Razed
"Razed" is a March 21, 2015 Season 4 thread which leads directly into "Run from Destruction." Summary Full Text Orskaf Donz: 'The ice hardened ground crunched under Orskaf’s armored boots as he stalked across the valley, two men carrying the prisoner box behind him. He came to a stop, staring over at the fortress. There was a commotion coming from inside. The return of the kidnapped rebels was causing quite a stir. No doubt a great weight had been lifted from the boy king’s shoulders…a pity Orskaf would now bestow another one on him. He blinked up at the shining morning sun, his lip curling a little. He then shook his head and came to a stop. “Set it down,” he said, and the box was set firmly on the ground behind him. Swallowing and breathing shallowly, Orskaf pulled a horn up to his lips and blew into it loudly. He lowered it briskly. “Slave king!” he yelled across the valley. “Show your face to me!” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king heard Orskaf’s horn, eyes turning to the valley. Immediately he tightened. ''Now of all times…? He clenched his fists. He would tell people to prepare defenses… but there was no way he was going to talk to Orskaf. Not at all. 'Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf waited outside, his teeth gritting together and he clenched his fists as well. “My son blood is in that place boy!” he screamed at the fortress. “And I will have you answer for what you’ve done!” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Fists tightened, Haddock found himself storming to the ramparts anyway to glare at Orskaf. ''Forget not speaking to him… THIS needs to be called out. ''“And how about you and what you have done, devil?” '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf’s eyes widened with rage at the sight of the man, and he thrust a finger out to him. “I have done! I always will do what needs to be done! You…and your filthy lineage pose a threat to me and my men, so I will deal with it accordingly!” he declared. He breathed shakily. “But despite that this is for military strategy…I can’t help but confess I am glad I’m here. I came back from the dead…” he said, his voice catching once before settling. “Only to find out that ''you ''housed my murderer! Had my son killed! And brainwashed my grandson!” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“I asked for none of this. Do you think I wanted to meddle with your lunatic son?He marched straight up to me with poor excuses for justice… just as you are doing down. For every time you point the finger to me, you have your own set of inexcusable disgraces. But whatever your motivations, whatever your reasons, I wish not hear them. I shall not stand to be verbally attacked by a man whose words are worth less than the dung of dragons. I am done with you.” Haddock began to step back, as though to leave the conversation completely. 'Orskaf Donz: '“Motivations?!” Orskaf spat. “Reason?! You think your self so mighty you view me as some antagonist with an end game? You think I have a grand plan that revolves around fighting you? Like those giants and witches from a child’s story book?” he shook his head. “Why are you here?! Why are any of us here?! I just want to keep the second chance I got in life! That’s all I want, it’s all I deserve, to stay alive!'' I just want, to stay, alive!”'' ' '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“News flash fucker,” the king growled, voice low. “You can stay alive without attacking me like this. Maybe I would like to stay alive as well.”''' ' '''Orskaf Donz: '“Chance of probability slave,” Orskaf said. “I have a better chance with you out of that fortress,” he turned around, grabbing the box, and then hesitated, and face the fortress again, his lips pressing together. He gritted his teeth. “Blunt!” he hollered, marching forward. “Blunt! I want to see you! NOW!” From inside the fortress, Stonegit, who was standing out of sigh behind Haddock, glanced back at Blunt, who was standing near the back of the room. He swallowed. “He wants to see you,” he said quietly. Blunt met Stonegit’s eyes and then carefully stepped forward. He rested his hand on the balcony, positioned next to Haddock. “What?” he called. Orskaf starred up at him, his jaw working but no words coming out. He opened his mouth, a tiny, nearly silent gasp coming from it. Blunt’s eyes filled with tears as he stared at the look on his grandfather’s face. He gritted his teeth, his shoulders hunching. “You love me…” he said, and Haddock could tell it was the first time Blunt had ever come to this conclusion. Orskaf’s face looked tortured as he looked up at him from enemy lines. His lips trembled. “Yes,” he was able to say, his throat forcing the word from his mouth. Blunt lifted his head, placing a hand over his mouth and blinking hard. He turned to look back down at him. “Well…” he said, his voice hurt, and biting. “I guess that’s just not good enough is it?” Orskaf’s face fell, becoming serious, and blank. “No…” he breathed, and then reached over, kicking the lid off the box and shoving it over, Kiri’s form sliding out and onto the snow. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock’s eyes widened, shocked and pained, at the sight of Kiri’s tortured form. His hands were shaking above the hilt of his sword. “If it is about me being out of the fortress, then attack me, challenge me to a duel, fight ''me,” Haddock growled. “Do not stoop so low as to harm people who have NOTHING to do with this. “You know what?” the king growled, preparing himself for a fight. “I no longer want you to leave here. I no longer care that you want life. All I want is you dead at my feet, ten times more bloodied and tortured than… than…” he faltered. “You are inexcusable,” he finished, seething. 'Toshioka Kiri: '“KIRI!” Stonegit screamed, running up to the railing, his eyes wide. Orskaf grabbed a long bow and tied Kiri’s soul gem on the end of a bolt. “This is about you,” he said. “But it’s also about war. More of my men will die if I leave you there, so…” He took aim, and fire the bolt high into the air. I came down, thudding into the top of the highest tower, the gem detaching and falling into the cracks and corridors bellow. Orskaf briskly drew his sword. “NO DON’T DO IT!” Stonegit screamed. “Orskaf!” Blunt hollered. The sword came down, and punching straight through Kiri’s heart, and into the frozen ground below her. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Battle! Prepare for battle now!” His anger could not be controlled now.'' Kiri dead!Haddock marched down the ramparts to shout out orders, fury taking over his voice. “I don’t care if it’s Ragnarok or not… we retaliate now. And if through this I bring on Ragnarok myself… then ''so be it.” 'Walpurgisnacht: 'The darkness within the soul gem whirred, pulsing, runes and pastel pictures of leaves and mirrors painting over its surface. I am… A girl’s scream pierced the air, then transitioned into laughter. Mad, despaired laughter. Her body, tortured and lifeless, fell limp upon the sword. The soul gem exploded. The tower burst, wood, stone, and ice flying and falling as a great cloud of power rose. The ground shook, debris began to float, everything circling around it. Plants and nearby trees were torn, pulled up towards the center as part of the new barrier. Those closest to the impact were killed instantly. The walls of the surrounding fortress, bewilderbeast ice, cracked and were torn apart, pieces floating up around the forming being; the mad laughter continued as the sky itself began to turn, and the clouds above darkened into a razing storm. The darkness held form. The witch, giant and monstrous, spun high in the air above wreckage, surrounded by mirrors, leaves, and bewilderbeast ice. The laughter never ceased. Walpugisnacht had come. Category:Season 4 Category:Events